kawaiiifandomcom-20200214-history
List of characters in Pucca
This is a list of characters who appear in the Pucca television series! We all love Pucca! �� Main characters Pucca Pucca is the series' titular character. She is a 10-year old Chinese girl who loves Garu and is hopelessly in love with him, constantly trying to steal kisses from him, much to Garu's annoyance. Pucca never speaks in the series due to a high fever which caused her to be unable to talk, instead communicating with giggling, loving, and growling sounds (it is mentioned by Ching, however, that she has a pretty singing voice). Pucca lives with her guardians, the 3 Master Chefs at the Goh-Rong Restaurant, who are also her uncles. She also delivers noodles from the restaurant on her scooter. In her own ways, eating is no problem. In The world`s longest noodle she closes the episode by swallowing it whole. Although she isn't a ninja she has demonstrated some unique abilities of her own that make up for what she lacks in training. Some of these abilities are: a nearly indestructible head, the ability to run on water, the ability to 'transform' (demonstrating the ability to become a mermaid, and a take-off of a (Sailor Senshi), and immense strength. Though she is typically sweet-natured, Pucca can be so very extremely aggressive and temperamental when she does not get what she wants. She fell ill in 'Hot and Bothered'. Pucca has very long black hair, but usually wears it in her famous dango style. Pucca's birthday is July 7. Voiced by: Tabitha St. Germain Garu Garu is the 12-year old ninja in training. Like Pucca, he does not talk at all in the TV series, continuing to only use the sounds from the Flash cartoons. It is explained in the TV series that he has taken a vow of silence (in the episode "Romancing the Clone"; however, Garu's clone speaks throughout the episode). He will immediately accept a quest if told it will bring him "great honor". He almost constantly having to run away from Pucca in horror. Like Pucca, Garu is capable of superhuman athletics and endurance, such as running around the entire world without tiring, but not to the same degree. In addition to being a skilled fighter, Garu has also demonstrated the ability to play the erhu. It is hinted that Garu is an orphan since he lives alone and none of his relatives visit him. In the episode Slam, Bam, Birthday Bash he blew a kiss to Pucca when she was sad in attempt to return her to her party, and also had temporarily fallen in love with her in "Full Moon Pucca". Though Garu doesn't show any interests in Pucca, it would seem there are times he does care about her. In the episode "And The Band Played Rong" when Tobe called Pucca a 'stupid girlfriend' Garu became infuriated and attacked him. He is friends with Abyo. Garu's birthday is December 2. Voiced by: Brian Drummond 3 Master Chefs The owners/chefs of the Goh-Rong Chinese restaurant, and Pucca's guardians. They cook jajangmyeon noodles as a team, with Linguine twisting the noodles, Uncle Dumpling chopping up the vegetables, and Ho igniting the dishes with his bare hands. They hold their noodles in very high regard, and possess a culinary honor system. In "Chef Slump," it is revealed the chef brothers are actually quite adept in athletics and martial arts (but in a cooking matter). Dumpling, for example, can handle his knives like swords. A transition shows them making noodles for Pucca with "Pucca" written in vegetables. The uncles did at one time have a common love interest in Kua, a Lara Croft-like adventurer, in Datin' and Dumplings and "Tomb It May Concern", she ended up leaving them each time for Master Soo. In Hot and Bothered, Uncle Ho is the only one of the uncles to have a love interest a fire goddess named Hottie. Voiced by: Michael Dobson (Uncle Dumpling), Brian Dobson (Ho) and Dale Wilson (Linguigi) Abyo Abyo, who is 13, is Garu's best friend. A practitioner of Kung-Fu, Abyo is very competitive and excitable. He typically rips his own shirt off at least once an episode. Ching has a crush on him and often gets jealous when he flirts or looks at girls. His physical appearance is an homage to martial arts icon Bruce Lee. Abyo is the son of Bruce, the police chief of Sooga. Voiced by: Lee Tockar Ching Ching is the daughter of Chang, which is pucca's age,is the master of turtle training hall from which she learned sword-handling and combat. She is a very sweet girl with virtually no enemies, who can often be seen jump-roping, and playing with her best friend Pucca. Sometimes she and Pucca hang out with Garu and Abyo (who Ching has an unreciprocated affection for, though her affection for him is nowhere near as strong as Pucca's is for Garu.) She also has a magic-egg laying chicken named Won that can often be seen sitting on her head. Voiced by: Chantal Strand Santa Claus First appeared in a Christmas story, but later began to appear frequently, showing what he does while it is not Christmas. This includes many jobs such as being a doctor, a taxi driver and a shop keeper. He is mainly used for comic relief. He is usually an unwitting victim of Pucca when she is after Garu, for example when he dressed up like Garu to get chocolates from Pucca, (and was beaten with a tree afterwards). In one episode it is shown that Santa is also signing up to become a ninja like Garu. He is seen in every episode, except for a couple. It has been revealed that before he became Santa, he was known as a thief by the name of Red Lantern who used to work in pair with a black ninja named Black Powder. Voiced by: French Tickner Villains Tobe First appeared in Oasis. A main villain, Tobe is rarely capable of defeating Garu, however, much less Pucca. For some reason, Tobe is always trying to strike vengeance on Garu ("vengeance" is his catch-phrase), though they never mention what his intentions are for doing so, but Tobe frequently mentions Garu's ancestors to Garu as to hint to it. In the television series, he often makes quotes that range from overly melodramatic to just plain ridiculous (i.e. "The fly is walking right into my weblike... mousetrap."). It is shown that he and Garu might respect each other as friends after being stuck. Tobe has an x-shaped scar between his eyes and usually wears his ninja mask, showing only the above. However, Tobe has been seen without his mask a number of times before, in which he has a samurai ponytail. He is accompanied by his ninja minions (which have made small background appearances in the original shorts) who, more often than not, eliminate themselves by misinterpreting Tobe's commands or acting utterly stupid, much to Tobe's annoyance. They work cheap, as mentioned by Tobe when he and Garu are stuck together. Tobe's minions are almost never unmasked, even when they go to sleep or eat. In "Ching It On" he is by first time a background character. Voiced by: Lee Tockar The Vagabond Ninja Clan A trio of crooks. They don't get up to much evil, mostly performing petty crimes. They are: Binggure or Clown (kicked out of the circus for not being able to laugh, left-hand man to Jing-Jing), Jumong or Shaman (a bungling magician, right-hand man to Jing-Jing), and Jing-Jing or Chief (the female boss of the Vagabond Ninja Clan). Jing-Jing is in love with Tobe (it's one-sided though), and marries him in the episode "Evil Love". Voiced by: Bill Mondy (Clown), Shannon Chan-Kent (Chief), Louis Chirillo (Shaman) Muji Another of Sooga's resident villains. He is obsessed with grooming his (apparently sentient) moustache, and uses genetic mutants known as zombies as minions. In the episode "Ping Pong Pucca", he teamed up with Tobe to win. In "A Better Boyfriend", he pretends to kidnap Ching to get more grooming products. Voiced by: David "Squatch" Ward Ring Ring A girl who is Pucca's enemy. She thinks of nothing but herself and tries to seem better than Pucca at any chance she gets, she fails every time. She is an opera soprano with a high voice; She is a siren. When she performs, she wears an ornate robe and matching headdress. She can turn autistic at will (in Ring Ring's Party Favors) or if angered (in Little Miss Sooga); when she does she can use her long blue hair as extra arms, her face gains 'skull horn'- like marks, and can sing a high E6. She also believes she is the prettiest girl in the world. Voiced by: Tabitha St. Germain Minor villains Cat Clan They are rivals to Mio for Yani's love. The Cat Clan are always committing crimes and causing trouble. There is a chance that they may be The Vagabonds' pet cats. However, the leader (The Chinese straw hatted cat) has been seen with Chang a couple times, so it's possible he may be his cat. They are also in love with Yani, Pucca's cat. Though never mentioned in the show, their names, according to the Jetix website are: Brutus, Socrates, and Napoleon. Doga An evil witch similar to Shaman, but far more capable in magic. She has been usually seen in the background, but once had her laundry mixed up with Ching's. Her sock made anyone who touched it evil, while Ching's sock made her good. Voiced by: Kathleen Barr Allies Dada A luckless dishwasher and waiter at the restaurant. He is nervous and high-strung, often to the point where he wets himself. He has an unreciprocated crush on Ring-Ring. In "Chef Napped" he helped Ring Ring kidnap noodle chefs around the world including Ching. He once became Ring-Ring's boyfriend in Soap Opera, thanks to Mister Dishey, a bubble genie that came out of a dishwashing soap bottle. Pucca is very sympathetic towards him as he often feels down. He's also one of the few characters that has received an accidental kiss from Pucca and not felt her wrath for it. Voice By (Lee Tockar) (English) Destiny Destiny is a golden Chinese-style dragon who lives in a cave (which he refers to as the "Casa del Dragon") behind the waterfall in Sooga Lake. Destiny is a lounge singer and piano player. He first appeared in Unsinkable Pucca as the piano player on the S.S. Funny Love, however, he was most prominently featured in Dragon Player. He and Pucca attempted to plan a romantic date with her and Garu. Garu proceeds to walk off, but when Destiny says because he left Pucca crying he has no honor (Garu will definitely perform a task if honor is mentioned, noted by the close up and the look in his eyes) he fights him. In the end, Pucca helped him to score his "first gig in five hundred years" performing at the Goh-Rong. He reappeared in "Chef Napped!", where he flew the gang to Las Vegas for the World of Noodles Convention, and helped to rescue the chefs when they were kidnapped. He also appeared in Enter the Dragon Girls as the Dragon Girls' (a parody of the Girl Scouts of Korea) troop leader. He showed also in "Full Moon Pucca", when Garu was lip-singing, Destiny was behind a fence, doing the real singing. And in "Garu Hood", he ate the last noodle bowl so Garu Hood (aka Robin Hood) had to get it back. Destiny ended up eating Garu, Abyo, and Dada until Pucca beat him. Like typical dragons, Destiny can fly (though he has no wings) and breathe fire, but in addition, he can make himself grow larger by roaring or singing. Master Soo A Jewish, weird deity-like man who is always surrounded by beautiful handmaidens. He acts as a being of all knowledge, and is often seen riding on a cloud. Garu admires him. In "Woolen Warrior", Soo is revealed to be one of the few legendary Fire Wasp Ninja. Voiced by: Richard Newman Ssoso A young Buddhist monk who is very calm and collected, often speaking in proverbs and wise sayings, but also has terrible eyesight. He practiced martial arts many years in a Shaolin temple, but left there to seek better martial art skills. He is a martial art rival to Abyo. Voiced by: Kathleen Barr Mio Garu's beloved black cat. He is often seen with his master, usually on his head or helping in his training/meditation. It is said the time can be told by looking at Mio's eyes. He seems capable of a feline form of martial arts and is in love with Yani, Pucca's cat. He also hates to go to the doctor's office. Yani Pucca's pink cat, Yani is the most popular cat in Sooga village. She always gives the paw, being a snob cat. She is loved by Mio and the Cat clan who are Mio's rivals. Policeman Bruce Abyo's father, he usually chases after Abyo when he is being 'Antisocial' (or destructive). He finishes his sentences with the word 'over', or if he is the last one to speak at the end of an episode he says 'over and out'. Chang Chang is Ching's father. He is the master of Turtle Training Hall, he usually teaches Ching, Garu and Abyo martial arts. Chang loves to make fruit juices (that his pet turtle often swims in) for Ching and friends. His best friend is Policeman Bruce. He also screams at scary things that may cost him his life. Goblins (Smiley Men) Common civilians. They are paper like creatures. Their gender is determined by their color - blue being male and pink being female. These smiley people can also build things fairly quick. They are usually seen everywhere in Sooga village. They also can be useful to help others. They have special abilities as well such as control over fire or water. They can also combine to form one giant smiley man if their emotions run high, such as if they were angry. Category:Characters